User talk:Zerouh
A Hunch I have a hunch that Malakai could be working for these Dream Lords, or could have even gone through the trouble to create them.. Read my post on the Dream Lords talk 20:45, May 22, 2010 (UTC) *I would like to put myself forward for a new place in the Triumvirate 'Head of Triumvirate Security' It is different from the Head of Military because they are more an attack force and defence, my aim would be to make the Triumvirate a more secure place and flush out any traitors or uprisings' as well helping to sort out aggression between clan, Think about this offer. 20:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey bro's. Small glitch in the constitution here. Zerouh has no problems with rebellions against the Triumvirate, according to the constitution. So what the heck? :P I'm referring to Silvabane's 'flushing out traitors' comment. Correct me if I'm wrong. :D Exo Malakai :*I have had this argument many a time. Rebellion does not necessarily imply a violence or a betrayal, it can mean an uprising, a march, a protest, etc. ゼロウ 21:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I know, therefore, you have no problem with a protest from the inside of ZT, according to your constitution...? Exo Malakai *I see your annoyed about my hunch, to bad. At Zerouh, I would be honoured to join the Intelligence Team or whatever you call it, That is if you would accept? By the way, is Ascencia even active? I haven't heard from her in a while 21:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC) *Please do not fight over such a small thing, this is the kinda thing that started the ZT-AOS war.. 21:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Not so much as annoyed, more like amused. Kinda. No, I didn't create them; I knew them some time ago. Peace out. Exo Malakai *What executive positions would be available? 21:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) *What would the Head of Media do? 10:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *I have developed my idea's on the head of security, It will be a part of the Disaster Preparation, as it will be a more be a last resort, a couple of soldiers to make sure everything is running smoothly on the inside, while the war is going on. It will also coincide with the Intelligence team, as well. As I will help them to get information on clans etc, There is also a small part with the War generals as if the emergency plans do not work, then me and my team will be the last line of defence, Please, give me your thoughts on the subject. 10:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) *Maybe as a sort of leader with you and Ehtya (is Ehtya active? Im interested to know.) who helps out in these areas, Basically takes hold of the security and works on par with the heads of these areas, although they always have priority in their area, give me your feedback 21:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *I just had a thought, what would it take to be able to get a leadership role in the Triumvirate? If I put a lot more effort in to help the Triumvirate, Maybe get a role such as, Security Administrator? But for now I will join Ascenia to help him with Intelligence in the Triumvirate. 21:51, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Congratulations, you are now a sysop! Please carefully read over the and all of the policies regarding administrative tools/actions before using any of your tools. Also, please have a look at the closing comments I left on your RfA. Let me know if you have any questions, and again, congratulations! 15:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Just keep an eye on recent changes and revert an vandalism you see. Remember to try to avoid blocks if at all possible. For first/minor offenses it's best to give a warning before resorting to a block. 19:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Yeah! Well done Zerouh! 19:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Red Dog's last block lasted 1 week and we usually gradually increase the block length each time. Rather than a 2-week block I did a 10-day block. I am afraid that I won't be changing it. You change a block time the same way you block someone, though. Just click on the link to block them and it will give you the option to adjust their block time. 20:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes and No That is the last part of my email. My complete email is Tbrooks79@rocketmail.com. Ok, thanks. Gregory Stafford 20:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The switch to Aurora is official. IMTW 22:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) IMTW 22:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) An Application hi my name is revot3 and i amd the leader of a usergroup inside of a clan. The clan leader says i may use my usergroup as i choose so i would like to apply for membership in the triumative. *It might help if you made an account here if you haven't already 21:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *Death ends pain, black never ends. The Black Parade 21:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *My answer has begun. The Black Parade 22:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *''The blackness settles quietly''. The Black Parade 22:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC)